My Life the Lie
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: Lita Barton and Mina Winner live in a.c. 195. When the other sailor senshi come for them, claiming that they are Makoto and Minako, what will Heero and Duo do to keep their love ones with them?
1. Lies My Brother Told Me

My Life the Lie Chapter 1: Lies My Brother Told Me

Summary: Lita Barton lives in the Gundam world. What will happen when Lita finds out her whole life she has lived has been a lie? Lita Barton is really Makoto Kino and the G-boys will have to find a way to deal with the truth when the time comes.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing. Never have and never will.

A/N: This is the first time I've written something that doesn't have wrestling in it. Since there aren't too many Makoto fics, this one is mainly about her.

Lita lied awake in her bed waiting for older twin brother Trowa to come home. He was always going out at night, four out of seven he went out until early the next morning. He told her he was going to visit Catherine everytime, but she didn't believe him. Trowa would come home grunting and sounding like he was in pain. When she would get out of bed to see him, he would yell at her to get back to bed, run into his room, and lock the door. The next day Trowa would have new bruises. She knew her brother went out to fight and she hated it.

Trowa slowly unlocked the front door. He closed it softly behind him listening carefully for any sign that his younger sister was awake. Trowa was different from most guys, he was an ex-gundam pilot. Heavyarms was his gundam, but was burned with the other four gundams in the sun. He fought in a very secret war against the OZ organization. It was so secret, that only the people fighting knew it was going on. The gundam pilots won and OZ disbanded, but now he fought with the Preventors. He went out at night to fight the lingering traces of OZ, the men who still believed that OZ would indeed make a comeback. The next night, Trowa and his friends fought hard, but in the end had to retreat. Trowa opened his door and closed it quietly behind him.

"Trowa!" Lita got up from her spot on the stairs and slowly made her way down to him.

"Lita, what are you doing up at this time? School's going to start soon. You should be in bed getting some rest." Trowa stared at her from underneath his bang.

"Trowa Barton, you're bleeding! What happened to you?" She made her way over to him only for him to back off.

"You don't have to worry about me. One of the animals got loose and I had to help get it back in it's cage. The lion got me good," Trowa sighed as he limped past her up the stairs. "Why are you lieing to me? I know you got into another fight. I hear you every night coming home in this condition." Lita looked up the stairs as he slowly turned around.

"What I do at night is none of your business Lita. This world isn't peaceful at all, it's a cruel one. Goodnight," Trowa said as he continued up the stairs.

'This is my business Trowa, I won't let anyone get away with hurting my brother.' Lita's fist crackled with electricity. "Nobody!"

A few weeks went by and Trowa and Lita said very little to each other in this period of time. School would start the next day and Lita was transfering to Trowa's school. Trowa held both their schoolbags as they entered the school. Trowa sat in the back of the classroom with four other boys. Two of them had braids, one was blonde, and a brunette with messy hair sat back there with him. Lita took a seat in the middle of the class.

"Hey T-man, who was the babe you came in with?" Duo Maxwell asked his comrade.

"Shut up Maxwell, I don't want to hear your voice talking the whole class time." Wufei grabbed the end of Duo's braid.

"Wufei Chang, would you kindly release Duo so we can begin class," the female teacher walked in. Wufei released his hold and muttered under his breath about annoying women. "Okay class, we have a new student with us this year. Would you please come up here and introduce yourself?"

Lita got up from her seat and stood next to the teacher. "My name is Lita Barton and look forward to this upcoming year with you all."

Quatre quickly looked over to his friend, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I felt that you guys didn't need to know about that," Trowa said ignoring the look Heero Yuy was giving him.

"You still should have told us you had one," Heero looked at the girl in front.

"Man, your sister's hot! Is she single?" Duo started drooling. "Don't even think about it Duo. You are not going out with my sister." Trowa looked as Lita took her seat. He glared daggers at the other boys in the room looking at Lita like she's a piece of meat.

At lunch Heero recieved a mission from Dr. J. There were OZ soldiers attacking Relena's home. Relena would be safe at school. They would be leaving immediately. They snuck over to the fence. Heero climbed over it first, followed by Wufei and Quatre. Just as Trowa was half way over the fence, someone grabbed his pants leg. He was going to kick them off when he saw his sister standing there.

"Why are you sneaking out of school Trowa and where are you going?" Lita asked him questionably. "Remember, what I do is none of your business so stay here." Trowa saw Duo pull Lita off his leg and he climbed over the fence.

"Sorry sweets, I can't stay here with you. He gave her a kiss and leaped over the fence while Lita stood there shocked. Trowa grabbed Duo by his collar. "What did I tell you about my trying to hook up with my sister!"

While they were distracted, Lita grabbed the fence and lifted her foot. She heard the safety go off on a gun, as Heero held one to her face from the other side.

"Your brother told you to stay here. Don't get in our way," Heero coldly said to her. "Heero!" Trowa barked at Heero and the other man put the gun away. The men started to walk away while Trowa walked back towards the fence.

"Heero, was it necessary to do that?" Quatre asked his leader.

"Li, please stay put. I have some business to do that does not include you. I'll meet you back home later." Trowa joined his friends. When they were out of earshot Lita climbed over the fence. "I don't like being left behind."

"Miss Barton, come back to the other side before I get an instructor out here," Relena Peacecraft looked at her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" "Lets see, I own and attend this school, I'm Queen Relena Peacecraft. I am supposed to know everything that happens here."

"My brother Trowa, you know him right? Well he left over this fence with a guy named Heero and three other guys. I want to make sure he's okay," Lita whispered the last part.

"My Heero went out on another mission! Those pilots skipped school again for a mission? Lita, did Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei say you could come with them? Since you're Trowa's twin, you must be a gundam pilot too. Noin said we were probably getting a new preventor, that must be you." Relena clapped her hands joyfully.

"My brother is a preventor? I didn't know..." Lita pondered what else her brother hasn't told her. "Well fighting all those OZ soldiers must be stressful for him. I see him rough up everytime." Relena kept on talking while Lita finally figured out why her brother came home injured every night.

"Relena, I really have to go catch up with my brother. We should talk more about my brother and his friends later."

* * *

Next time in MLTL: The G-boys arrive at Relena's mansion to take care of OZ. Lita meets Treize Khushrenada. An explosion at the mansion leaving two of the characters injured.

Eternal Sailor Serenity


	2. Meet Trieze

My Life the Lie Chapter 2: Meet Trieze

A/N Here's chapter number two. To clarify a few things the sailor moon storyline is set a little while after stars and the pilots and senshi are around the same age. Trieze will be in this fic and that will be explained much later in the fic.

Heero and Quatre ran through the halls of Relena's mansion. Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were fighting OZ soldiers outside, causing a distraction for the other two inside.

"Where's the queen?" One OZ soldier punched at Duo. Duo dodged the blow and landed one himself. "She's not home idiots."

Lita stood on a roof of a mansion close by. She saw the three men being surrounded by alot of soldiers. Her eyes sparkled with electricity. She grabbed her hands together and formed a ball of electricity. "Nobody messes with my family!" She threw the ball to a soldier approaching Trowa from behind. The man was shocked badly and fell to the ground. The other soldiers backed off. Trowa looked at the next mansion and saw a figure on the roof. Below, two soldiers were looking up at her.

"Is that Relena?" "No, but according to our files she's 03's sister. We can use her against pilot 03." Lita knew she was in trouble. The soldiers could be easily disposed of but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trowa quickly approaching.

"Sorry boys, but we'll have to do this another time. Flower Hurricane!" She waved her arms around herself and sharp, blinding, flower petals hit OZ. She ran into Relena's mansion and hustled down the hall, shocking any OZ soldier who stopped her. She went into a pink painted room and locked the door behind herself.

"Miss Peacecraft?" A man called out to her. Lita slowly turned around. "I'm not Relena Peacecraft."

An OZ soldier standing next to Treize Khushrenada turned on his computer, "She's Lita Barton, Trowa Barton's sister."

Treize raised an eye at her, "So Trowa is your brother then?"

"I'm tired of everybody saying that." A lighting ball was soon thrown at the computer, blowing it up. Lita glared at Trieze and his soldier boy.

Trieze smiled, "With talents like that, you would be a great addition to our team. I'm known as Mr. Khushrenada, but you can call me Trieze."

"Back off Trieze," The cold voice of Heero Yuy sounded as he fired a warning shot. Treize took out a gun, handed it to his OZ soldier, and the soldier held it up to Lita.

"01, what took you so long to reach here?" "Well, we took out most of your boys. Why are you after Relena?" Heero's eyes bore a hole into Trieze.

"We know the Queen is at school at the moment. This was supposed to be a trap for you Gundam pilots. Who would of known we would find such a rare thing as 03's special sister." Trieze chuckled. "I guess we have no choice but to take her with us."

"Flower..." A hand was clamped over Lita's mouth. She tried gathering electricity but she had used too much on the way here.

"As you well know you can't beat all of us. You are just wasting your time and energy," Trieze yelled at him.

Lita kicked at man holding on to her and he fell back. A grenade from his belt fell to the ground and bounced a few feet away. Trieze and the soldier jumped out the window as quick as they could. Heero grabbed Lita and broke down the door. The explosion was great. Trieze's helicoptor was blown far away. Heero and Lita ran as the flames chased them. Lita stopped at the top of the stairs as Heero ran into her. They both stumbled down the long flight of stairs. Heero helped Lita up and the explosion pushed them down. They were buried under piles of wood. A cough was heard from underneath it.

"Ugh Heero, hold on. Somebody will find us so just hang in there...for me." Lita couldn't move the wood off of them. Outside Wufei saw Trieze escaping before the Relena's room blew up. A few moments later Quatre came out of the burning home stumbling to Trowa. Duo stepped towards them.

"Where's Heero! He was with you when you went in. Where is he?" Duo frantically shook Quatre. "We got separated a little while after we went in. There were too many soldiers in there. He went to the outside and climbed up the mansion to Relena's room. I fought the soldiers on the bottom floor. I don't know if Heero got out."

Duo stayed with Quatre while Trowa and Wufei went after Heero. There was a lot of dust and destruction.

"Yuy?" Wufei tossed pieces of the destruction around.He found a rose earring. "Look at this Trowa, must be one of Relena's pink earrings."

He tossed it to Trowa. When the other man opened his fist it started shaking. "This isn't Relena's earring...it's Lita's."

"I thought we left your sister back at the school. How could her earring be in here?" Wufei moved a pile of wood and saw a pair of brunettes underneath the rubble.

"Trowa, I think I found Heero!" Wufei caught the attention of the other man and they both removed the wood pieces. Trowa grabbed Lita since she was closest to the surface. Wufei picked Heero up.

"Li, what happened to you?" Trowa asked his sister as he held her dearly. "Man...Heero...gun...blast...fire...wood...Trowa," she replied not being able to fully tell him everything. "We have to get them to a hospital," Trowa picked his sister up.

"Tro, Heero can't be treated at a hospital. OZ has people there looking for the Gundam pilots. I don't think Lita would be safe at one either." Wufei walked over to the door.

"Then where are we supposed to bring them then?" Trowa gave a frustrated groan.

"Master O thinks of women as weak. I don't know how Professor G and Instructor H are like. How about Doctor J or Doctor S?" Wufei thought about his Master O, who trained him to be a pilot.

"As much as I respect Doctor S, I don't think I'll bring Lita to him. I don't want him to make Lita a killer. I guess we have no choice but Doctor J." Trowa saw Duo and Quatre outside.

"I think we might have another choice. I can take them to my place and have round the clock maganacs attending them. Rashid misses me a lot too." Quatre and Duo led the way to Duo's car. At the mansion Heero and Lita were settled into guest rooms. Rashid approached Quatre.

"Master Winner, it is great to see you again. There is someone in the meeting room who requests your presence. Wufei, I assume you would like to be taken to our training room." "I would like to go there now." Wufei left with one of the maganacs. Rashid turned to the others. "Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Maxwell, this way please."

In the meeting room sat Zechs. He gestered the other three to sit down.

"I bet you all are wondering what I am doing here. As you know Relena Peacecraft is my sister. I have several security cameras in every hall. Trieze didn't want Relena in his latest attack. He wanted you guys dead. With 01 hurt upstairs and you 04 hurt here, he took you all by surprise then? Thank you all for going back undercover at the school for Relena's protection."

Quatre sighed, "A hand grenade in Relena's room caused the explosion, causing the injuries." Zechs turned to Trowa, "I see your sister has some special ability. She's just like your sister Quatre.

Quatre turned to Trowa, "Like my sister?"

* * *

Review kindly and say how you like this. Next time in MLTL: Quatre's sister is...another senshi! OZ attacks the mansion. Heero still hurt. Guardian of Time. 


	3. Mina Winner

My Life the Lie Chapter 3: Mina Winner

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Like always I don't own anything.

Quatre looked at Trowa strangely, "Trowa, has your sister been able to shoot beams of light or able to sense two people in love. Has she been able to feel when someone is lonely or broken hearted?" "No, Lita hasn't been able to do any of that. She's just another normal girl in this war zone world." Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not as normal as you think I'm afraid," Zechs looked over to Quatre.

Lita woke up in a soft bed. She didn't remember going to sleep so how did she get there?

"Hey girl are you awake?" A blonde haired girl with a big red bow in her hair walked into the room. "I'm Mina Winner.

"Where are we Mina?" Lita looked at the smiling girl. "This is my brother Quatre's mansion. Who are you?"

"I'm Lita Barton." "You're my brother's friend's sister? That's so cool. Want to see something else cool?"

She held her hand up, finger pointed to the sky. Two crescent moons appeared just above the tips of her finger. She brought the arm down and a beam of light shot out an open window.

"I guess you could call me a freak then, huh?" Mina smiled sadly.

"If you're a freak then I guess that makes me one too." Lita smiled as she gathered a handful of electricity and threw it out the same window. Downstairs Quatre and the others heard the noises.

"Mina's at it again. Rashid, could you please send Mina down here at once." Quatre watched his servant leave his side. "I just don't know what I am going to do with that girl. If OZ found her, they could brainwash her and use her for their evil schemes."

A few minutes later, Mina came into the room bringing Lita with her.

"Mina, were you using your...thing in your room again?" Quatre gave her a glance.

"No, I wasn't using my beam in my room again, I was using it in Lita's room. Quatre, you won't believe it. Lita's just like me, she can..." Mina was cut short.

"Is it true then Mina, Lita can do things like you can?" Zechs asked the blonde.

"Yes. I thought I was the only one." Mina looked at Lita. A smoke bomb broke the window in the room. Everybody started coughing as the smoke soon cleared away. OZ soldiers stood there with stun guns aimed at the group. Trieze entered the room.

"I want the girl brought to me, alive." Mina's eyes turned to slits as she raised her arms.

"Love-Me-Chain!" She sent her whip of hearts after him. He dodged the attack and glared at the new girl. "I want both of the girls brought to me, alive. Bring the pilots as well. I prefer them alive but if they give any resistance...kill them." Trieze stepped forward as the good guys stepped back. The fighting began. Duo ran up the stairs to protect Heero while he was in a unguarded state. Trowa turned to Lita, "Lita, get Mina out of here!"

"As you wish Trowa, Flower Hurricane!" Flower petals went zooming over to the bad guy side. She grabbed Mina's hand and ran up the stairs while Trowa watched his sister in shock.

Trieze looked furiated, "Don't let them escape!" He felt a punch land behind him. He turned around and Wufei announced, "I am your opponent, not them."

Duo was fighting many soldiers upstairs when Lita and Mina came to help him. Lighting and a crescent beam cleared the room of any OZ soldiers.

"Duo, get Heero out of the house. There's a back way out and you have to make sure he's okay," Mina pushed Duo in the direction of the other exit. They lingered in the room when Trieze walked in angrily.

"Enough all ready. I want the two of you to come with me. Now!" Trieze closed the gap between them when Mina started glowing orange and Lita glowed green. Trieze closed his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened them the girls were gone.

"Wake up." A gentle voice called to the girls. Lita stood up and helped Mina to her feet. In the foggy place they were in, a person's outline walked to them. They saw a beautiful woman holding some kind of rod and wearing some kind of sailor suit.

"I've finally found the two of you, Minako...Makoto. We have been separted from each other for a long time. I'm glad the sailor teleport worked," the woman told them.

"Excuse me, I think you've made a mistake. It's just Mina, not Minako." Mina warily kept her distance.

"And it's Lita, not that other name you called me!" Lita made fists and raised them.

"Makoto is your name. I know more about you then you think. The two of you are sailor senshi." The woman saw the confused expressions from the other two girls and continued, "Sailor guardians of the moon princess Serenity. I am Sailor Pluto but at one time you knew me as Setsuna Meioh, the guardian of time."

Mina was still having a lot of trouble understanding what the heck was going on, "Sailor senshi? Serenity? I don't get any of this. We are Mina Winner and Lita Barton, sisters of the Gundam pilot's, normal schoolgirls with a little bit of power."

"You are not normal, anything but normal. You are Minako Aino and Makoto Kino from another dimension. You protect the moon princess Serenity along with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. You have fought against the Negaverse for so very long, defending earth from many dangers...until Sailor Galaxia killed the four inner senshi. You are Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, guardians of Sailor Moon." Sailor Pluto waved her garnet rod and a portal appeared.

"There is very little time to explain things here, I would like the two of you to come back to Tokyo where you belong. Venus, Jupiter, the future of Crystal Tokyo will never happen if all the senshi are not there to protect it."

Lita shook her head, "How can we be sure we are these sailor senshi you speak of?"

Pluto smiled kindly at her, "The sailor senshi have special powers and skills. Eternal Sailor Moon has the power of the Silver Crystal. She has the ability to cheer up others around her and pays the price for other people's crimes. Mercury has the power of ice. She is the genius who is a lot smarter then the rest of the inner senshi. Mars has the power of fire. Her premonitions can let her see the evil forces that approach us. Sailor Chibi-Moon has the Pink Moon Crystal. She resides in Crystal Tokyo but comes through here to visit the past. Sailor Uranus has the power of earth. She has the power of speed. Sailor Neptune has the power of water. She has the ability to be very graceful in water. Sailor Saturn has the power of death. She also gets the power of healing others. I have the power of time. I control this place and must guard my post most of the time."

"You know you are missing two planets from those you mentioned, Jupiter and Venus." Mina smartly announced.

"I was saving those two for last. Sailor Jupiter has the power of electricity. She can predict the weather most of the time and is super strong. Sailor Venus has the power of love. She can feel people's feelings." Pluto pointed her rod at the portal. "Now before it closes, come with me back home."

"Setsuna, that would mean leaving Quatre and the others?" Mina didn't want that to happen. "Yes. You will leave here and have no memories of them. However they will remember you."

"I'm sorry then Pluto, we cannot leave them behind. We will not be going to Tokyo." Lita watched Pluto close her eyes.

"That will change in time. The others, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru...they all were in other dimensions and refused to leave but now they are all back home in Tokyo. I will be forced to send a few of them to come retrive you if you refuse me."

She saw the expressions on Lita and Mina's faces and shook her head. "This will not do." Setsuna struck the ground with her garnet rod and they were returned to Quatre's mansion. It was empty now.

"Trowa?" "Quatre?"

"Where did everyone go?"

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Next time on MLTL: G-boys in prison, Sailor Mercury and Mars enter the fray, rescue mission, power ups, Wink Chain Sword.

ESS


	4. Jupiter and Venus Emerge

My Life the Lie Chapter 4: Jupiter and Venus Emerge

Zechs sat in his prison cell along with Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. He watched as armed soldiers came and go.

"I wonder if Heero Yuy escaped," Zechs pondered to the closest pilot, Trowa.

"I'm sure he escaped with Duo and Mina and Lita," Trowa said sounding like he was trying to reassure himself.

"What if they got Mina?" Quatre sounded worried for his sister. "The onna are weak but they have powers. They can take care of themselves," Wufei declared earning glares from the other men in the cell.

Mina and Lita walked around the destruction at Quatre's mansion.

"I hope they're okay," Mina grabbed Lita and hid behind a turned truck. Soldiers patrolling the area were searching for them. They saw the girls behind the truck and ran towards them. Mina's hand raised and Lita quickly placed both hands together at her side. Just when they were about to attack, they heard another voice joining them.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Icy water froze the soldiers before the two other girls could fire their attacks. Sailor Mercury ran towards Mina and Lita while a raven haired girl in red walked slowly behind her.

"Makoto! Minako! We finally found you. It's been such a long time and we were worried that you were hurt or worse, dead." Sailor Mercury tightly hugged Mina as the blonde girl froze in her arms.

"You're one of them aren't you? You are one of the people Sailor Pluto has sent to come and get us!" Mina backed out of Mercury's arms. Mars walked forward, "Ami, we should change back to her normal selves. I feel it would be easier to talk with them."

They both changed back. Ami started, "Mina, Makoto, I've missed the two of you so much. Galaxia took our star seeds while we protected Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights. The four inner senshi were separated for so long since then."

"Okay first of all if we want this conversation to continue, it's Lita not Makoto. Second, we don't remember any of this." Lita shook her head at the hurt expression on Ami's face. Rei talked next, "Remember us, Ami and Rei? Sailor Mercury and Mars? Minako, Makoto, now that you know the truth your memory will be slowly returning to you and you will forget about everything here."

"Is that how you forgot about the dimensions you all were in? Did this happen to you?" Mina paitently waited for an answer. "Yes, we forgot about everything in the places we were at and our only focus was protecting Serenity and ensuring that Crystal Tokyo will come to be." Ami continued speaking, "We know where the Gundam pilots are at the present time. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were captured while Duo and Heero barely escaped."

"We can take one of you to each place if you would like. I'm in the mood for a fight so I will take one of you to rescue your friends. Ami will take the other one to see the other two." Rei walked out of the room.

"Mina, I want to help Trowa. I'll go with Rei." Lita quickened her pace to catch up to the other girl.

"Well lets go." Mina and Ami got into Ami's jeep and drove off. Rei and Lita arrived at the prison cell.

"How are we going to get in? There are too many video monitors around here." Lita watched Rei take out a red wand.

"Mars Crystal Power!" She transformed into Sailor Mars. She gave Lita a gentle smile, "You will get yours when Luna and Atermis come. Mars Celestrial Fire Surround!" Fire rings sliced the cameras allowing for the two girls to run into the building. They evaded guards and make it to the prison wing. "Trowa?"

Trowa was sitting around bored until he heard a small voice call his name. He looked up and saw Lita with a girl in red.

"Lita, I was afraid they caught you. Who's that?" Lita looked at Rei thinking about what to say to him. "She's...Rei." There was no way she could explain about sailor senshi now. She threw a lighting ball at the cell. There was an explosion, setting off all the alarms.

"It's resistant to electric. I think it's some kind of super strong rubber." Quatre watched Lita look at Rei and the other girl stepped forward, "Then I should have no problem with it then," she said. A fireball came out from the tips of her fingers and burned down the bars. Sailor Mars grabbed Wufei's arm and started to run away. Quatre and Lita watched dumbstrucked. Trowa grabbed Lita's arm making her grab Quatre's arm. Trowa led them after Mars. Zechs slowly walked in a different direction.

Ami and Mina walked into a room and watched as Duo came after them with a sword. They dodged the blade as Ami yelled out to Mina. "Minako, you have your own sword if only you had your transformation wand."

"Which is exactly what we have," Luna tossed an orange stick at Ami. Ami slid it over to Mina. "Hey I think I'm on some kind of drug because I think that cat just talked." Duo didn't know who Ami was and since he had only seen Mina once, he didn't recognize her at first.

"What do I do with this!" Mina stared strangly at the wand. "Minako, you say Venus Crystal Power. You'll become the sailor senshi of love, Sailor Venus."

"Venus Crystal Power!" Sailor Venus looked at her sailor suit with shock.

"Mina!" Ami's cry caught her attention as she saw Duo heading her way with his sword. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Her sword attack knocked the sword out of Duo's hands. "Duo, it's me Mina Winner!"

"Mina?" Duo walked over to her. "You look different. Who's this babe?" Ami walked forward, "I'm Ami Mizuno from Tokyo."

Duo gave her a look, "Is that somewhere on L3 or L4?" She was confused, "L what?"

"Duo, we don't have time for this. Lita and Rei are rescuing the others from OZ. They might find us at any moment. How's Heero?"

"I'm fine," was all he said as he looked at Ami. "I'm not even going to ask about her." "I think that would be for the better Yuy," Mina answered slowly. At that moment Lita, Rei, and the others came in.

"Wasn't that amazing how a weak onna like Rei could burn the jail bars down," Wufei said as Rei glared at him. Hearing about Rei having powers, Heero pointed his gun at her.

"Heero, don't!" Mina yelled at him. "Don't shoot her!"

"Mina, is that you," Quatre saw his sister nod. The black cat with the crescent moon mark tossed a green wand down to Lita. "What is this?"

"That's your own transformation wand. We each have one. You hold it up and say Jupiter Crystal Power." Sailor Mars smiled and Sailor Venus winked at her.

"This is how it works, Mercury Crystal Power!" Sailor Mercury stood with the other senshi. "Okay...Jupiter Crystal Power!" Sailor Jupiter looked at her suit and back at the other girls.

"Okay would one of the babes kindly like to explain this?" Duo's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Sorry sir, but you four aren't ready for this. Mina, Lita, how about we make a deal. You come over to the place we're staying for one week. We will answer any questions that you have. After the week is up you can decide if you will join us back in Tokyo or stay here." Mercury held her hand out. Trowa stepped forward and smacked it away. "What do you mean? Lita's not going with you. She is staying here with me."

"Quatre, Trowa, we have to do this," Venus changed back to Mina. Lita hugged Trowa before walking away with the other senshi.

* * *

Next time on MLTL: Mina and Lita agree to go back to the Tokyo of the past. An important character is shot. Heero does something very drastic to keep Lita from leaving. Hotaru loses a friend. Review if you like. 


	5. Heero's Shot Heard Around the World

My Life the Lie Chapter 5: Heero's Shot Heard Around the World

A/N: In this fic I will be using both english and japanese attacks. The reason, I just prefer some of their names in the english version.

Lita quickly ran back to Heero and gave him a kiss. She slid something into his hand and whispered, "Just in case something happens to me, I know you will find me." Mina looked at Duo, "We don't really want to go but somehow it just feels right, like we know them...like we're best friends."

The week went by quickly. The G-boys were getting worried now. It had been a week and a half since they had seen Mina, Lita, or the other two girls. Meanwhile the girls were slowly forgetting about the Gundam pilots and were regaining their memories of Tokyo. Makoto however had dreams of a guy. This guy seemed familiar, but she couldn't think of a name for him. Finally the day came. Ami, Rei, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sat in the room.

"Minako, Makoto, will you come back home to Tokyo, or will you stay here?" Setsuna asked the two girls.

"Princess Serenity needs her senshi to protect her. I'm going with you," Minako answered. "Usagi must miss us since we've been gone so long. It will be good to see her." Makoto was going to go too.

Ami still wanted to gather more information so they decided to stay a few more days. Rei noticed they were running low on food and got Mamoru to go to the corner store. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were at the local school while they were here. Before they had left that morning they had asked Makoto to make her sweet Strawberry Shortcake. Makoto looked in the fridge and noticed they were running out of strawberries.

"I have to catch up with Mamoru. He needs to get some strawberries for the shortcake." Makoto left the room with Rei coming along for the trip. Heero had learned about the sailor senshi during the past week and a half from his computer. He knew what he had to do to keep his girlfriend here in after a.c. 195. He slowly walked the streets getting some fresh air when he saw a brunette race past him. Rei was trying to keep up.

"Lita?"

Rei turned around sharply when she heard the voice. 'Heero,' Rei thought to herself. She wanted to stop and keep him away but she had to keep up with Mako. Heero turned around and followed Makoto at a quickened pace. His eyes sharpened when he saw Makoto come out of the corner store with Mamoru.

"Tuxedo Kamen...I don't like you." Heero saw Mamoru look at him intently.

"Do I know you?" Mamoru was suspicious of this newcomer. Mako walked up close to him.

"I think I know you. I see your face in every one of my dreams. However, I do not know who you are." Makoto looked around for Rei. Rei had taken a wrong turn and wasn't with them.

"Li...Makoto, It's me Heero. Heero Yuy. I'm a friend of your brother, Trowa Barton." Heero felt a finger being placed on his lips. "I'm sorry but I think you have gotten the wrong person. I don't have a brother and I don't know anybody with the name Trowa." Makoto turned around and headed back to Mamoru but Heero growled, "I don't know what they did to you to make you forget me, but I do know what they intend to do. They want to take you back to Tokyo so you can protect some rabbit of the moon. I won't let it happen."

"It's too late Mr. Yuy. My friend Minako Aino and I have decided to go with them. We'll be leaving in a few days." Makoto felt a cold gust of wind and started to shake. Something wasn't right.

"Do you think I would allow such people to take you away from me? Like I said, I won't let it happen. I won't let Crystal Tokyo be formed, that way you won't have to go back." Heero took out his gun and took the safety off. Rei turned the corner of the street and saw the look in Heero's eyes, the shiny gun in his hand, and the terrified faces of Makoto and Mamoru.

"Heero, don't!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs. Heero's gun went off and Makoto stood there frozen as she watched the bullet zoom past her. Mamoru let out a cry and fell to the ground injured. Rei took out one of her scrolls, chanted, and threw it at 01. A sword slashed it to pieces and Wufei jumped next to Heero.

"What have you done, Yuy!"

"It's time to leave Wufei." Then men felt the temperture rise. Rei sent out her fireball and it barely hit them. They turned back around to see Makoto throwing a thunderball at them. Wufei grabbed Heero and they just dodged it in time. They ran off and Rei was just about to give chase when she heard Makoto yell out, "Rei! Mamoru!"

Rei kneeled down by Mamoru and saw him slowly bleeding out. "Mamo...Mamoru, you just have to hold on. We'll find Hotaru and she'll heal you."

"Her school's too...far away. I won't...be...able to last that long. Tell Usako and Chibi-Usa...I'm sorry." Mamoru's eyes slowly closed for the last time.

"No, Mamoru! You can't leave. Usagi needs you. Chibi-Usa needs you. Without out you here, Crystal Tokyo will never be formed. Usagi will never be Neo-Queen Serenity and she will never have Neo-Princess Serenity. Chibi-Usa will never be born." Rei started sobbing as they watched Mamoru start to glow. Makoto held on to him as tightly as she could but soon her hands were grasping air. Soon nothing was left except the Golden Crystal, Mamoru's star seed. Makoto saw the golden shine in between her hands and dropped it in shock. It landed onto of the strawberry basket.

* * *

Hotaru heard the final school bell ring. The class watched the teacher gather her learning materials and leave the classroom. The other students ran for the door leaving Chibi-Usa and Hotaru behind.

"...Hotaru..." Hotaru turned around when she heard a small voice call her name. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Chibi-Usa's body was flickering. "Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru watched the younger girl fall to her knees. She bent down on her own knees and placed her hands on the future princess. Her hands glowed with a healing light but even Hotaru knew that her power of healing would not help in this situation.

"Taru, I think something's happened with Mamoru." Chibi-Usa had tears in her eyes as she grew weaker. Hotaru had seen this before. When Mamoru was under Nehelenia's spell, the future changed so drastically that Chibi-Usa seized to exist.

"I just wished I could see mama one more time." Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and disappeared leaving sparkles behind. Hotaru reached out for the small lady and her hands finally closed around solid. After the glitter display ended she opened her hand. Inside it lied the Pink Moon Crystal, a slightly different version to Usagi's Silver Moon Crystal.

"Chibi-Usa, I promise to get you back. As long as I have this Pink Moon Crystal, there is still a way to restore you sometime in the future. I just hope Mamoru's crystal is intact." Hotaru placed the crystal in her backpack. She gave one look at Chibi-Usa's bunny backpack before carrying it with her home.

* * *

"Small lady Serenity!" Makoto cried out. Rei could also feel Chibi-Usa's pain.

"This is all Heero Yuy's fault. I will make him pay for destroying our future." Rei took the strawberry basket from Makoto and stormed back to the house. Makoto took one more look at the place where their future King Endymion had just been. It surprised her just how much the future could be changed in one moment.

* * *

Next time on MLTL: The inner and outer girls regroup. The inners confront the g-boys and some of them fight. Saturn and Venus make a shocking and disturbing discovery.

Eternal Sailor Serenity


	6. Face Off

My Life the Lie Chapter 6: Face off

Rei and Makoto arrived back to the house at the same moment Hotaru did. Setsuna had to take Hotaru to another room to calm the young girl down. Hotaru refused many times to give up the Pink Moon Crystal but finally did after Setsuna talked with her. Makoto and Rei were explaining to the others about what happened to Mamoru. They didn't tell the others who killed Mamoru. The inners and Setsuna knew though who did it. It was just a feeling they all shared.

"A shot came out of nowhere and hit Prince Endymion. He died shortly after that." Rei was telling the whole story while Makoto remained quiet. After hearing the two stories, one from Rei and one from Hotaru, she went into her leadership mode.

"Setsuna, bring Haruka and Michiru back with you to Tokyo. Make sure Usagi is okay. She can probably feel what has happened to Mamoru if Chibi-Usa could feel it. Keep her safe for us. Give Usagi the Pink Moon Crysal and the Golden Crystal when you get back."

Setsuna and the others quickly left. "I think it's time we pay Heero Yuy a little visit."

Ami and Rei looked at each other warily and slowly nodded. Makoto nodded as well and the four inners and Hotaru walked out of the house and towards the G-boys location. Heero on the other hand was tracing them as they were headed in their direction.

"There you are!" Rei yelled out at Heero, "Why? How could you do this to us!"

"I did everything I could to keep you from taking Lita." Heero spat at her. "I did it for Quatre and Trowa as well. You can't take Mina and Lita from us"

"When will you get the truth past your thick skulls. They aren't the Mina Winner and Lita Barton you came to know them as. They are our friends and fellow senshi Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. None of you are related to them and you should have never met them. There is a great time difference between the 21st century and a.c. 195. Besides ruining our future, nothing else has changed. All the sailor senshi will be going back to the past and will remain there." Rei got into a fighting position. Wufei stepped forward.

"If you want to fight with someone onna, you can fight me." Wufei got into a similar stance to Rei's. Rei barked at him, "I don't want you Chang. I want Yuy! He was the one who killed Mamoru!"

Quatre, Trowa, and Duo looked at Heero in shock. Wufei scoffed at them and Rei, "The man got what was coming to him."

"No!" Quiet little Ami spoke up, "Mamoru was pure and kind-hearted. Even if you had a grudge against a man was it worth it to take a life of a little girl, Heero Yuy?"

"What do you mean?" Heero turned his full attention to the blue-haired genius. "I did not kill anyone today except Mamoru Chiba."

Hotaru's eyes darkened at his statement, "You killed a little pink head named Chibi-Usa Tsukino. She was the future daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Now she won't exist due to the fact Mamoru has been murdered. She was my best friend!"

"I'm sorry for the lost of your little one, but this is a war. People die in wars." Heero watched Minako step foward in rage. Duo quickly stepped in front of his girlfriend.

"Mina, babe. Don't hurt Heero! Don't do this!" Minako tried to punch him but he jumped away. She turned around to face him.

"I don't want to fight you," Quatre saw Ami approach him. "Well, your friend hasn't left us with much of a choice, has he?" Ami looked over to Heero. "I don't want to fight you either Quatre."

"Who are you?" Trowa asked Hotaru. "I am the goddess of death," Hotaru replied. Trowa looked over to Duo, "Hey Duo, is this one your sister?"

Duo looked angrily at the dark haired girl. How could she use the goddess of death moniker. He was the god of death. Heero didn't have to turn around to know that he was stuck with one pissed off girl. He closed his eyes and heard the crackle of electricity.

"Makoto..."

"You killed him in front of me. You took away everything I was looking ahead to."

"Everything! I did my research on Crystal Tokyo and found out about the senshi living there. They lived without having a guy to love. They sacrificed their time and happiness just to serve some cry baby queen. They lived unhappily ever after," Heero struck a nerve.

"I would give anything for Usagi's happiness. This is the life I have sworn to live. My mission is to protect my princess." Makoto yelled to him, upset he couldn't understand what it was like to live the life of a planetary senshi.

Duo backed away slowly as Mina snapped her love chain like a whip. "I will never forgive the Gundam pilots. Love-Me-Chain!" The love chain sped towards Duo. Out of nowhere a scythe appeared in Duo's hands. The chain wrapped around the scythe and Duo used all this strength to pull a surprised Minako to him. She pulled out her wand, however Duo knocked it away from her before she could use it. He kissed her quickly, _'remember who you were before any of this ever happened. Before you met the other senshi, you were my secret girlfriend. None of the other guys knew it but you and I would sneak out just so we could be together.'_

Rei was shooting fireball after fireball at Wufei. He was seriously getting peeved off at the raven-haired girl.

"Are you afraid to fight me without your fire?" Rei stopped shooting at him and went into a full out hand-to-hand combat with the honorable fighter.

"Are we going to start fighting?" Quatre asked Ami. The two of them just watched the others. "What's the point. The only thing that will happen is that someone will get hurt. I'm not a fighter, I'm not too stubborn, and I don't have a future."

Quatre grabbed both of Ami's hands, "Ami, the future is what you make of it. You will still have a future, only it will be very different then the one that you expected to come. No one should see too much of their future because it's not completely set in stone that it will come to be."

"You know Quatre, an old friend of mine almost gave up once because his future was bad. He had the power to see into the future and I actually taught him exactly what you are telling me now."

Hotaru watched Trowa's every step as he came closer to her.

"Trowa Barton, this isn't the life you want. I've looked deep in your heart and I see hope hidden inside. You don't have to fight anymore." Hotaru bit her lip when she saw his emotionless expression.

"My name is not Trowa Barton. I'm a nameless soldier dragged into this war because I wanted to learn about my past."

Hotaru changed into her sailor form and replied, "I am also a soldier dragged into this war. The other senshi wanted me to live a normal life when I was turned into an infant but my fate was not to be normal."

Makoto and Heero were having a stare down when a helicopter fly above the group. Trieze stood by an opening and looked down with a smile.

"Hey not to point out the oblivous, but isn't he supposed to be dead? How did he appear at Quatre's place and now here," Duo asked the other pilots. Heero looked up with a scowl, "That's the same thing I thought when I first saw him."

Hotaru closed her eyes, "I sense the power of the stars from them. Could they be?"

Zechs stood at the opening too along with a dark haired man. Minako slowly began to recognize who they were.

"Starlights..."

* * *

Next time on MLTL: The Sailor Starlights make a return and start a battle with the sailor senshi. Jupiter wants to finish what she started with Heero Yuy. Usagi makes a wish that will effect everybody. 


End file.
